Bite Of '87 One-Shot Collection
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: So this will be a collection of one-shots about the Bite Of '87! Might have to do a little reading up on it. XD More details inside. Not much to summarize yet. But I can forewarn these stories may be told from the perspective of the animatronics.
1. Introduction

_So..._

_This idea spawned when I read carcticwolf's FNAF mysteries discussion._

_And as I was posting my review I realized what I was suggesting to her was something that I wanted to do. XD_

_So I "challenged" cartic._

_I will be doing a collection of one-shots depicting many different ways that it could have happened..._

_Some involving characters other than Foxy..._

_And I am going to be using carctic's theory discussion as the main support so if everything isn't exactly historically accurate..._

_Well I hope you like at anyway. XD_

_Also I must mention carcticwolf is feeling a little down because there is a lack of views and reviews for the stories she posted._

_And of what few are there...most of them are hateful and don't offer any helpful advice..._

_Which is deconstructive criticism in my opinion...and it makes me upset. Could some of you who are reading this maybe go show her some love? She's thinking about quitting ff and that would be sad because she's pretty cool, just in need of mild assistance._

_(Btw carctic I hope you are a girl, if not tell me and I will change the gender. XD)_


	2. Foxy: Got Angry

Foxy

The day was busy.

It was early.

Kids were happy and romping about.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie sung merrily to them on the stage...

Played the guitar...

Et cetera.

And I was in Pirate's Cove entertaining a different breed of children.

Mostly young boys but older than those entranced by the singing of the fairer of my friends.

Ones that enjoyed pirates.

Many of them had foam swords and little hats and plastic hooks.

The really little ones wore costumes...

I enjoyed their company.

I gave them my own brand of entertainment.

Singing my songs that required no music and telling my tales of adventure on the seas...

And they did enjoy me company.

Aye...

I was popular amongst the children.

And I could freely move about while the others had to stay up on their little deck and sing that stupid song over and over...

It had to be terrible to have to sit still like that until night...

I could roam about the store.

Romping with the kids.

Playfully swiping their "golden" Freddy tokens and allowing them to chase me down and swipe them right back.

It was a merry business.

At least for most.

As the day passed by I noticed a girl in the far corner.

With red, curly hair and green eyes like mine.

She was curled up tightly. Hugging her knees to her chest.

The managers would try to coax her out to play with the others but she shied away from them, actually cringed, as if she feared them.

I had intention to show her there was nothing to fear.

I asked my current playmates to kindly leave me be for a moment so I could confront her.

She was very minuscule.

Four feet to my eight standing straight up.

So I crawled to her instead, head tilted curiously.

**_What be the matter with yee, lass? _**I queried upon my approach.

She jumped violently, lifting her head from her knees and staring at me with wide and lovely eyes.

**_What is yer name, missy?_**

Her eyebrows furrowed lightly and tipped up.

She was afraid.

Or sad.

Or both.

"K...KizuKeru B-Borg..." She said.

I smiled. **_Well Miss Borg, allow me to introduce myself._**

I stood up on my hind legs, taking my hooked hand and removing my hat so that I may place it over my chest and bow to her. _**I be Foxy the Pirate, and I offer yee my solemn welcome to Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria.**_

She looked up, neck craning hard so that she would still be able to see me.

That was quite an impressive angle for a neck to be bent into.

I placed my hat back atop my head and offered her my hand.

My actual hand.

**_Shall I give you a tour? Perhaps if you have a pal to accompany you it won't be so frightenin'._**

For a moment she just looked up at me.

She was as small as an ant to me.

I towered seemingly miles above...

She was so terrified.

But, reluctantly, she did extend a tiny hand out and first touched the fur on the very tip of my fingers...

And then she grasped a few of them.

Her hand was so little that it could not wrap all the way around mine.

I helped her to stand.

It seemed she had been curled up so long in that corner that she could not unfold herself.

And when she was correctly unfolded I showed her around the store.

I introduced the others to her first. Asked them to make her feel welcome.

Freddy was warm and fatherly as always.

Chica was eager to play.

And Bonnie was not happy at all to see her.

She was not too terribly fond of the kids...

Then I showed her the in-progress exhibits.

Kids weren't supposed to see those but I was good at being sneaky.

I was a fox after all.

And she seemed to have fascination with the mechanics of my future friends.

Mangle in particular, who had two heads as of now.

And then I showed her to Pirate's Cove.

My home.

Which was nearly empty now.

We had spent the better part of the day roaming.

And when we entered my domain I saw a smile on her face for the first time.

A small one.

A brief one.

But a smile none-the-less.

**_This is me home, lassie._** I said. _**This is where I go about me pirate business. Where most of my adventures take place.**_

I looked down at her with a grin. _**I even have me own crew.**_

Out of the shadows, from the deck of my stage, my ship, came out some smaller animatronics, a fox, a blue bunny, a bear, and many others.

Her smiled widened.

_**It ain't so frightenin' now is it?**_

The little robots approached her and clung happily to her legs and she giggled, the little bear climbed to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

They were very loving.

She started to panic when they were all attached to her torso.

**_Alright, alright. _**I interrupted. **_Yee need to go, you're scarin' the poor lady._**

Disappointed my tiny crew fled back to the recesses of my ship and we were left alone.

Miss Borg sat down.

**_You can make plenty of friends in these waters. But some may be too friendly at times..._**

I sat on my haunches, tail wagging happily.

She patted her lap and I laid head upon it.

Something I found pleasing about her as opposed to the other kids was that she wasn't so violent.

The other kids weren't "violent" so to speak, but they were more into the rough play.

She merely wanted to show affection.

And I was very pleased when she started to pet the fur on the top of my head.

She was a gentle child.

I flattened my ears in bliss and allowed her to pet me.

Children were not supposed to be able to touch the animatronics, save for very rare instances, such as during certain types of play.

Or if they were holding hands or taking pictures.

But I was willing to break the rules for this sweet little lass.

"I'm glad you came to me..." She whispered. "I...thought my birthday was going to be an awful one..."

My ears perked up slightly. **_So it be yer birthday? Well then shouldn't there be a celebration happenin'?_**

She frowned, and her happy expression was saddened. "My dad...is...isn't very nice...he didn't even get me a cake...just took me here with a coupon..."

**_Oh I'm sure he got yee something..._**

She shook her head. "Nah...if he cared he would have at least sung happy birthday to me..."

I furrowed my articulate eyebrows. **_He doesn't sound like a happy lad._**

"No...he's...brutal..."

I was about to comment but my ears picked up on yelling...

And so did Miss Borg's.

"Where is that little brat!? Did you see where she went?"

"N-no, I didn't see anything..."

I could hear managers trying to calm the man...

But the banging and the footsteps became harder and louder and soon he was standing before Miss and I.

He was not a happy lad.

He glared at Miss Borg angrily. "How dare you run off like that!" He shouted. "Your mother was worried sick!"

I lifted my head from Miss Borg's lap and stood upright, looming over the man. **_You don't have a right to shout at the lady..._** I stated. **_She was merely explorin'. That isn't against the rules here at Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria..._**

He wrinkled his nose at me, pointing hard. "Well it's against MY rules..."

He advanced forward, reaching for the girl. "Come on, Kizu, we're leaving. NOW!"

I stepped in his path. **_I may be a pirate, laddy...but I am not a bad one. I take treasure from those who are not deserving of it...and you are not deserving of this lovely little miss..._**

The man took something from his pocket.

It was a knife.

"Don't think that I'm afraid of you...you're just a worthless pile of metal...I can end you so quickly..."

I drew my sword and raised it. **_That's what yee think. You are an ignorant lad..._**

He swiped at me with the blade.

Many times he did this.

I was growing irritated.

But I got really angry when he slashed the fur on my chest, revealing my endoskeleton...

And when Miss Borg cried out, and I turned to see a slice through her cheek.

Her father did not even flinch.

I was furious.

Everything went red.

Believe me, I am not a bad pirate...

But this man was terrible.

And he did not deserve any treasure...

Not even his life...

I lunged at him, clamping down on the first thing I saw.

His angry, hateful face.

He screamed.

A scream I enjoyed.

And the scream became more satisfying when I heard his bones crack and give way in my powerful jaws.

Then he began to seizure and I dropped him.

I could feel the fur sticking together.

He bled and seized on the floor and soon there was a crowd...

All frightened...

I turned to Kizu...

She was frightened too...

I laid back my ears.

And I hunkered down guiltily, scooting close to her.

I laid my bloodied muzzle in her lap.

She wailed, face dripping at the eyes...

I whimpered, trying to apologize for that frightful display.

But then I heard the managers...

I looked back at them.

I growled.

They aimed something at me...

And fired.

I heard a sizzling noise.

And then I shut down...

The last thing I saw was the mangled face of the hateful lad...

I was pleased to see him suffer.


End file.
